Potresti fare di meglio
by spettatrice
Summary: Shawn non vedeva Axel da anni, ormai, e proprio quando stava per voltare pagina una telefonata gli impedì di farlo


Shawn non vedeva Axel da anni. Si erano totalmente separati e lui gli mancava, eccome se gli mancava.

Non riusciva a dimenticare la loro relazione, i baci, le carezze, tutto.

Per lui è stato solo un gioco

Continuava a ripetersi, aveva perso i contatti con molti amici, ma nessuno gli aveva provocato tanto dolore quanto la separazione con Axel.

Era in salotto a sorseggiare una tazza di tè quando il suo telefono iniziò a squillare.

"Pronto?"

"Salve, la chiamo per conto dell'imperatore"

"Imperatore?" Shawn sbiancò, che cavolo aveva fatto?

"Esatto, egli vuole incontrarla, per cui è caldamente pregato di salire in macchina"

"E se non volessi?"

"Sono autorizzato a usare la forza. Veda un po' lei"

E riattaccò.

Shawn non aveva molta scelta, doveva andarci per forza.

Racimolando quel poco di coraggio rimastogli si diresse verso l'enorme auto nera davanti alla quale lo attendeva un omone gigantesco.

E te pareva che doveva venirmi a prendere Godzilla

Salito nell'auto cercò di instaurare una conversazione con Godzilla 2.0, riuscendoci a malapena. A quanto pareva non avrebbe aperto bocca

Bisbetico

L'auto si fermò davanti al palazzo dell'imperatore

Sto tizio si pulisce il culo coi soldi

Aprì la portiera e venne condotto all'interno dell'edificio più precisamente in una sorta di salotto grande quanto una casa, con uno schermo grande come una parete.

"Lui arriverà a momenti"

"Lui chi?"

Ma Godzilla se ne andò.

C'era un'odore familiare in quella stanza, ma proprio non riusciva ad associarlo a qualcuno, per un attimo gli parve impossibile pensare che appartenesse ad Axel.

"Andiamo, Axel non è così stupido da diventare l'imperatore del quinto settore..."

"Credo proprio di sì"

Shawn perse un battito, ma che cavolo?

Si girò lentamente verso la voce.

"Ehy"

Shawn impazzì

"EHY? DOPO ANNI CHE NON CI VEDIAMO, DOPO CHE TU MI HAI ABBANDONATO SENZA ALCUNA SPIEGAZIONE MI DICI EHY? MA SEI COMPLETAMENTE IMPAZZITO!"

Era allibito, secondo quale assurda logica Axel era qui?

Il biondo sorrise, "non sei cambiato per niente donnina"

Shawn era tentati seriamente id ucciderlo. Donnina? Scherziamo

"Axel, sto per ucciderti. CHE CAVOLO HAI FATTO?"

Stava perdendo il controllo, e questo non andava per niente bene, doveva calmarsi.

Così Shawn ritornò ad essere il vecchio Shawn, taciturno e freddo, cercando di placare la sua arrabbiatura.

"Film?" gli propose Axel e lo condusse sul divano.

"Horror?"

Il biondo constatò che l'altro era determinato ad ignorarlo, per cui decise di di provocarlo un po', fece partire il film ed utilizzò gli occhiali per la vista 3D, ne porse un paio a Shawn che acconsentì a metterli.

Axel percepiva la tensione nel ragazzo, era consapevole del suo odio per i film Horror, per cui decise prontamente di provocarlo.

"Paura Frost?"

"Ti piacerebbe Blaze"

Shawn era terrorizzato, il film non era cominciato neanche da 10 minuti che già non ne poteva più. Strinse nervosamente il tessuto del divano sperando di riuscire a scaricare la tensione.

Con la coda dell'occhio notò che Axel stava sorridendo

Bastardo, carogna

Dopo quaranta minuti Shawn non resistette più e all'ennesimo omicidio saltò letteralmente addosso ad Axel, il quale con un ghigno fece continuare il film

"Paura?"

Shawn ringhiò e si abbracciò più forte al biondo.

Cavolo... Non ce la faccio più! Fatelo smettere

Axel non poté fare a meno di constatare quanto fosse bello il ragazzo in questo momento. Avvinghiato a lui come se ne valesse della sua vita.

Sorrise e decise di spegnere il film.

Shawn alzò timorosamente la testa dal petto di Axel constatando che il film era giunto la termine.

"Sei un mostro"

"Non credo visto come mi stai avvinghiato"

Una mano scese lungo i fianchi di Shawn dondolando su e giù e piano piano Axel si avvicinò al volto del ragazzo.

"No" decretò Shawn, non esisteva che il biondo lo baciasse come se non fosse successo niente, come se lui non se ne fosse andato.

Si alzò dal divano guardando Axel con il suo solito sguardo spento.

"Shawn... Sei sempre il solito ragazzo difficile di un tempo, ma immagino di doverti delle scuse, per quello che ti ho fatto passare, e non solo per il film" commentò con un sorrisetto "Non ti dirò io perché del fatto che sia diventato l'imperatore, ma posso dirti che lasciarti è stata la cosa peggiore, quanto vorrei riaverti tra le mie braccia e baciarti, toccarti e accarezzarti, vederti felice."

Axel si alzò, superava Shawn di diversi centimetri e ciò mise ancora più in imbarazzo il piccolo.

"Io... io sono ancora incazzato" decretò, anche se con poca convinzione, l'azzurro.

Axel sospirò, cavolo quanto è eccitante quando mette il broncio si ritrovò a pensare il biondo.

"Non credo che tu sia arrabbiato, ma cercherò di prenderti sul serio per una volta, per cui sfogati"

Shawn non sapeva che dire, da un lato voleva urlargli contro e tirare giù tanti di quei Santi da far scendere Dio a controllare, dall'altro voleva semplicemente abbracciarlo.

"Ecco... Secondo me, sei un idiota, sì un grande idiota" Axel si avvicinò di un passo " un immenso idiota" un altro passo "Un idiota estremamente sexy, ma pur sempre un idiota" Shawn venne spinto delicatamente contro il muro.

"Sexy?" Shawn deglutì rumorosamente.

"Ecco... io, temo di dover andare Axel, per cui, arrivederci"

Fece per superarlo quando il biondo lo afferrò saldamente per la vita sbattendolo contro il muro, imprigionandolo col suo corpo.

"No, non credo che tu voglia andare via, ti conosco bene e soprattutto conosco i segnali mandati dal tuo corpo, donnina."

Il ragazzo avvampò, odiava essere chiamato in quel modo, quando erano fidanzati il maggiore lo chiamava così per sottolineare il fatto che lui fosse il passivo della coppia, ovviamente era un nomignolo usato solo quando c'erano loro due e basta.

"Non chiamarmi donnina..."

Axel ghignò no, non credo che lo farò.

"Dimmi donnina, ti ricordi la nostra prima volta?"

Come dimenticarsela.

"Eravamo andati a casa tua, dopo l'ennesima vittoria"

"Già donnina, ti ricordi anche come tu urlavi ogni volta che ti colpivo la prostata e come mi pregavi di dartene di più? Bè io sì, e posso giurare che eri un amore, lì sotto di me col tuo grazioso culetto in aria a gemere e nascondere la testa nel cuscino per l'imbarazzo"

Shawn ormai stava cercando di diventare tutt'uno con il muro dall'imbarazzo.

"N-non è vero"

"Sai che c'è a furia di parlare di sesso ho risvegliato qualcuno, là sotto" fece cozzare i loro bacini "e noto di non essere l'unico."

Axel è sempre stato quello più provocatorio e talvolta violento durante un rapporto, nonostante fosse sempre disposto a preparare accuratamente l'altro, queste cose a Shawn mancavano terribilmente.

"Dimmi donnina, hai avuto altri rapporti con qualcuno dopo che me ne sono andato? "

Oh cavolo... domanda a trabocchetto; se rispondo di sì sento che farà qualcosa di stupido, se rispondo di no farà lo stesso qualcosa di stupido

"Certo, tu te ne sei andato, per cui ho ritenuto opportuno soddisfarmi" rispose con indifferenza.

Un ghigno comparve sulla faccia di Axel, ecco, ora farà qualcosa di stupido

"Bene, ne deduco che dovremmo rimediare"

Neanche due secondi dopo Shawn si ritrovò gettato sull'enorme divano con Axel sopra di lui.

"Inutile dire che devo marcare il mio territorio"

Ecco, la cosa stupida, bése non altro può essere paragonata ad un complimento

Axel si scagliò sulle labbra di Shawn, in un bacio degno dei migliori film porno.

Subito la bocca del minore si aprì, facendovi entrare la lingua dell'imperatore che acquisì, come sempre, il controllo della situazione.

Le mani di Shawn andarono verso i capelli di Axel tirandoli leggermente ogni volta che la bocca del maggiore mordeva le sue labbra.

Il biondo intrufolò una mano sotto la maglietta dell'azzurro levandogliela e andando a stuzzicargli i capezzoli.

Ben presto le bocche dei due si staccarono e quella di Axel andò dritta sul collo dell'altro marchiandolo e succhiando in vari punti.

Senza neanche accorgersene i due si trovarono solo con i boxer e solo allora Shawn decise di prendersi una piccola vendetta per tutti quegli anni senza il suo ragazzo.

Con un colpo di reni ribaltò la situazione mettendosi a cavalcioni sul membro dell'altro.

"Qualcuno è impaziente"

La bocca del minore afferrò il lembo dei boxer abbassandoglieli e mostrando il membro del compagno.

Cavolo se è grande

"Modestamente sono molto dotato, ma tu non devi preoccuparti se le mie misure sono diverse dalle tue, infondo la donna sei tu"

Stronzo

Shawn inglobò completamente il membro dell'altro nella sua bocca iniziando ad andare su e giù velocemente mentre con le mani li massaggiava i testicoli. Quando sentì che Axel era sul punto di venire si staccò di colpo con un sorriso trionfante sulla bocca.

Bastardo, mo' me la paghi e con un colpo di reni il maggiore ribaltò le posizioni

"Allora donnina, analizziamo un attimo cosa hai fatto. Hai inglobato il mio Axel Junior con la tua bellissima bocca, ma non hai portato a termine il lavoro, e ora sono molto incazzato. Ultime parole prima che io ti sfondi il culetto?" Disse togliendo le mutande a Shawn

"Hai sul serio chiamato il tuo pene Axel junior?"

Con un colpo di bacino Il biondo lo penetrò.

"PORCA PUTTANA AXEL! "

Il maggiore si abbassò verso l'orecchio del compagno e sussurrò: "Sei sempre stato così stretto"

Altro colpo di reni.

"Cazzo... Axel"

"Dimmi tutto donnina"

"Di ... di più" sussurò gemendo.

Il biondo sorrise, bé, infondo non è cambiato poi tanto

E iniziò a spingere a velocità disarmante trovando presto la prostata dell'altro facendolo urlare dal piacere.

"lì, Axel, ancora"

"Come siamo sfacciati piccoletto."

Le spinte si fere sempre più forti e veloci, tutte mirarono con una precisione disarmante nel punto giusto per far impazzire Shawn.

Axel iniziò a succhiargli un lembo di pelle e finì per ricoprire l'intero busto di macchioline violacee.

Con un ultima e poderosa spinta Axel venne dentro di Shawn e in contemporanea il minore si riversò tra i loro petti.

"Wow Axel, devo dire che non mi deludi affatto, anche se potresti fare di meglio"


End file.
